


All thanks to the Shoe

by kiierenwaalker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, hella gay, hella lame, makes no sense, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiierenwaalker/pseuds/kiierenwaalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the prompt 'Iron, Chair and Shoe' we now have a MARVELous fanfiction about our lovely Anti-Hero getting himself locked up by Tony for doing some shit. And then Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All thanks to the Shoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noicle/gifts).



> Hi, thanks for trying to read my thing i know its bad kay.

“And that goes twice for your mother!” He added after a string of insults

A glare that was shot his way (as well as a blast) made him change his mind

“Nevermind, I’m sure she was a lovely lady. Like, hot mama alert!!” Deadpool tried to cover up before the bullets hit his face. He failed.

“Okay I’m gonna shut up now.”

SLAM!

And he was alone. Well, at least he thought he was.

“Oh my god Wade.” A voice came from the dark corner behind him

“What? Wait! Who’s there?!” He asked, surprised

‘I know that voice’ Wade thought

Something moved incredibly quickly behind him.

He moved his head around to see nothing was there. Just a cold, wet wall.

Slowly he turned to face in front of him yet again.

“Do you need some help?” Came the voice from before, as Deadpool realised someone was hanging from the freaking HIGH ceiling.

“Jesus fuck!” Deadpool exclaimed before a hand was put over his mouth through the mask

“Shhh! Dammit Wade, we don’t need anyone hearing us.”

“But you scared me Petey!” Wade whispered both dramatically and loudly.

Peter lifted up his mask and dropped down to the ground. As soon as he landed, he started walking towards where his boyfriend was sitting. In order to reach around him properly, he would have had to go around the chair. But that is not what he did. Wade was surprised when Peter straddled his lap, and reached around him to pick the lock on the chains.

“So tell me, what exactly did you do to get stuck here.”

“I may have stolen Ironman’s shoe. And have thrown it at Captain America.”

“Why?” Peter stopped

“Because the fic writer needed a reason for me to be in here.” Wade spoke as if it was obviously the only answer in the history of ever.

“And?” He asked

“And I was bored.” He added, gaining a laugh from the teenager “Are you gonna get me outta here now?”

“Nah, I kinda like you here.” Peter spoke, his voice smooth and dark as he slowly peeled the mask off the older man’s face. “I mean,” He moved his face towards Wades ear “You’re finally still for once.” He nipped his earlobe with his teeth, pulling at it slightly as he moved away.

Quickly he kissed the usually masked mans lips, before web shooting the lock off and flocking up the walls of the large room.

“Come back down here you fucking tease!” Wade yelled as he jumped off the chair.

He looked up to see a thing grating and sunlight shining through. And someone climbing very quickly towards it.

“Shhh! I’m getting you out of here!”

“I don’t need no ‘out of here’ unless I get what you were suggesting!”

Peter shot a web at Wade, and used it to pull him up to a ledge.

“Don’t fall. I ain’t cleaning that up.” He smirked as he pushed the grate away from the opening and jumped up. He then reached down and pulled Wade out. He was about to move away when Wade smashed their lips together.

“Thanks baby boy!” He laughed as he literally pounced away.

“Spider-man!” Came a different voice. Peter quickly covered his face with his mask before facing a cranky looking Tony Stark. “This is your first and only warning. Don’t let my prisoners out, even if you are fucking them.”

“Yeah, maybe. Just don’t put Deadpool in there, and I won’t have too.” Peter smirked before he shot a web across the balcony, and was about to leap off the building when Tony spoke.

“Then keep Wilson on a leash.”

“Will do, quite literally, I will.” And he was gone.

“Great” Tony laughed before heading back inside to get another drink.


End file.
